An Esme Story
by countrydoglover
Summary: Esme Platt was born in Florence Italy in 1257. Story follows most of what is told in Twilight. All pairings the same. Everyone comes eventually, Vampires come in.
1. My Human Life

Esme Story

Point Of View: Esme Year: 1279 City: Florence

"Good morning my dearest daughter." My mother said as our house keeper opened the shades letting the morning light into my room.

"Good morning mother." I replied. I am turning 22 today, though my parents never notice. Today I am supposed to meet someone very important.

"Esme, dear, get dressed in your best dress and come downstairs. Don't keep him waiting. Hurry!" So it is a man I'm meeting.

I got dressed in my favorite lilac dress, accented with gold, and headed downstairs to meet this man.

To my surprise it is none other than Charles Everson, the son of the wealthiest man in Florence. Our parents have agreed to have me marry him, and I only agree to make my parents happy. Little did I know that the next 4 years would be like hell.

3 Years Later

My husband, Charles, is not home. He left this morning to call upon the neighbors for dinner tonight. I had not told him that I was pregnant, and I certainly wasn't going to tell him that I was leaving this abusive marriage to protect me and my unborn child.

I had sent a letter to my sister, who lives north of Florence, saying I'll be up soon.

So I ran. All I brought with me was some money, food, two dresses, and my papers. My papers have my history, and the history of Florence for the past 25 years, in them. I want to be a writer but the times do not allow women to write what they wish, for me that is history.

My sister's house is a four day walk from Florence. But I won't go back.

I arrive at my sisters on the eve of the forth day. She and her husband welcomed me graciously into their home.

9 Months later.

This morning I welcomed my new born son into the world. He is so beautiful. He seems to have trouble breathing, but my sister says that it's normal. He is also very quiet, which is unusual for a baby.

3 Days Later

I wake up to silence. It is not normal to wake up to silence, because my son would cry in the mornings, right when the sun comes up. I walk over to find him not breathing and no heartbeat. My baby is dead. No, how… how can this be? I screamed in horror. My baby can't be dead.

I run down the stairs, past my sister, out past the gardens and into the forest. I walked and walked till the sun passed over head, now falling to the west.

I walked till I found a cliff.

What do I have to live for? My husband is abusive and always gone, and my beautiful baby is dead. My life is gone.

So I jumped over the edge. The impact broke my bones and I can heard my broken heart slowing…

Then there is this burning in my throat. It spreads through my body, like fire in my veins. Make it stop, just kill me, please. I pleaded and screamed, and cried, but no one heard me. I suffered alone.

Hours. Then what must have been days later, the fire within cools. The burn stays in my throat. All I see is darkness, because I'm afraid to open my eyes. I can hear soft sounds of a forest. A creek flowing somewhere in the distance, a deer moving in a meadow close by, it's hoofs tapping the ground lightly. My throat burns more as the smell hits my nose.

I opened my eyes and I saw the bluest sky I have ever seen. The grass is a rich green. The color in the meadow brighter and clearer. This can't be hell, but I don't think its heaven.

I smell the deer again. Instantly, I run towards the smell. I attacked when I was in range. The blood taste sooths the burning in my throat.

When the deer is drained, I step back in confusion. What am I? How can I stand here, but hear no heart beat of my own?

I noticed something sparkle. I looked down to see my skin, glittering in the sun, like millions of diamonds on my skin.

The smell overpowers me again. I proceeded to kill three more deer, by then the burn is nothing.

My brother in law told me about creatures who craved blood. Vampires, is that what I am?

I ran till I found a steep wall. It looks familiar, like I've been here before. Then it all comes back to me. The baby, the walking, the jump, the bones, and then the burning, that terrible burning. I jumped up the wall, landing on the top of the cliff.

I ran till I came upon a house. I hear no one inside, so I go in. I rememberedthat this house belongs to my sister. As I go up to my room, I pass a mirror. My eyes are a scary red, and my dress is covered in blood. I have to change. In my room, I gather my dresses, papers, and some money, and run away again.

As I ran, I decided that it is best that I don't see my family again, to protect them from what have become. I promise myself to never feed on humans, and to have my diet contain only animal blood. This is my new life, and I must live it.


	2. Princess Rosalie

Chapter 2: Year 1520

Over the years, I continued to write about what is happening in the world. I have gotten self control on my bloodlust, and can mingle with humans, which I quite enjoy. I can also perform the job I choose to, which is a nurse for the King and Queen.

Today, the queen gave birth to a beautiful girl, who was named Princess Rosalie Lillian Hale. She is to have an arranged marriage with Prince Royce King. The Kingdoms are to be joined when the two marry.

When not writing or working, I have talked with many other vampires, nomadic ones. They shared their information with me. Their advice is, since we don't age, move around a lot, and don't provoke the Volturi unless you wish to die.

**19 Years Later **

The Wedding is set between Prince Royce and Princess Rosalie. The parents are very excited. When I see the Princess though, she looks sad. She has grown to be a beautiful young lady, with blonde hair and violet eyes. She is the envy of all the ladies in town.

In my big house in the woods, I stay hidden. Tonight, I wanted to take a walk. I walked into town, which is now dark and cold. Till I smell human blood.

I find Princess Rosalie beaten, and bleeding to death, in a dark alley. She smells of liquor, but it is not in her blood. She was most likely raped, beaten and then left to die.

I can't let he die, so I picked her up and carried her back to my house in the woods. I quickly turned her into a vampire. She screamed as the venom beats through her heart. I try to quiet her but to no avail.

Her heart beats rapidly for two days, and she changes. But on the 3rd day, her heart slows, and then stops. She stopped screaming, and opens her crimson eyes.

"Rosalie? Can you hear me?"

"What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" She asked while staring at me, then around the room.

"My name is Esme Platt. You are at my house, now. I found you bleeding, more like dieing in an alley. You had the smell of liquor around you, so I think that you where beaten, possibly raped. I saved you by turning you into a vampire."

"A… a vampire!?!" I nodded. "So I drink …blood now?" Again I nodded.

"But it doesn't have to be human blood. It can be animals. It does the same for our system. Would you like to see your self?" She nodded.

I took her to the room where I have a big mirror, and let her admire her new look.

"Will my eyes always be red like this?"

"Only if you choose to drink human blood. Animal blood makes them golden. They darken to black as you get thirsty, which you must be. Come. Let us hunt."

I took her into the forest, where I let her instincts take over. She killed four deer, then walked over to me.

"I'm not able to see my family again, am I?"

"No, you can't. Too much at stake for everyone."

"Okay, so where am I supposed to go?"

"Well, you can stay with me if you choose to do so. I move every few years, but your welcome to come with."

"And if I go with you, when will you move next?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then I shall come."

"Good."

"Thank you for offering your home to me, and for saving my life."

"Your welcome"

We walked back to the house, and she asked if she could go pick up a few things at the castle. Of course I wasn't going to hold her back, so while she was gone I packed up my few belongings, and by the time she got back, we were ready.

We were to tell humans that she was my sister's daughter, who died tragically when Rose was young, and I was a widow willing to keep her. We went to Galway that night. Rose adapted to animal blood, and learned everything I taught her.


	3. Additions to the Family

Chapter 3: Year: March, 1918 Chicago

Chapter 3: Year: March, 1918 Chicago

In the hospital, I was listening to a conversation between Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and another doctor, about a possible pandemic that may strike Chicago. Kansas was the first to report the deadly flu.

I had to tell Rose, but she was hunting. She could be home now. She would have to help because if this did occur, then they would need all the help they can get. I was about to leave when Dr. Cullen came into my view. He is the best doctor in Chicago, and the best looking human I have ever seen.

When I got home, I found Rose in her room, reading one of my books. I had a few books put out over many centuries, under different false names.

"I'm back from hunting and was bored."

"No need to explain yourself, sweetie. But I wanted to tell you that there is a flu pandemic that might hit Chicago, and the doctors will need all the help they can get. You up for it?"

"Sure, I can help. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, you can come in with me."

"Sure."

**7 Months Later**

I have never seen so many sick or dead people in my very long life.

This flu is different than most other influenza. This one attacks healthy, young adults, not the normal infants or elderly. It is at its worse right now.

Rose and I work to keep the sick comfortable. As I was walking down the hall, looking into all the rooms, I stopped at the one with Dr. Carlisle Cullen in it. He was severely sick, close to death. His eyes were closed, and his face showed pain. His heart was slowing with every second.

I had to save this man. I swept him off to the morgue, where I changed him.

I carried him back to my house, and laid him on the couch, and then returned to the hospital to tell Rose.

I found her in the room with the Masen family. They are good friends of ours.

"I feel like I'm drowning!" Mrs. Masen complained, explaining a common symptom. Rose and I listened to Mr. Masen's heart slow, then stop. In her last breath, she told Rose, "Save him!!" Then her heart stopped too.

Did she know what we are? Rose looked at me, her eyes held the same question.

I walked over to Edward. He was a good person. He doesn't deserve to die at this young age.

"Rose, should I?"

"I think…that only if you want to."

"Okay, I can't just leave him here to die."

And we carried him to the house. I changed him, and told Rose about Carlisle.

During his change, Carlisle was unusually quiet, like he was afraid to scream. On the 3rd day, his eyes opened, and he saw me standing by him.

"I must be in heaven, because I'm seeing angels." He said. I heard Rose laughing from the other room.

"This isn't heaven, but Chicago. And I'm no angel." I told him.

"I'll be the judge about whether you're an angel or not."

"Are you going to lie there all day, or do you want to meet my family?"

"I'm coming"

Edward came around soon enough, and Rose and I explained everything to them. What they were, why we changed them, and who we were.

Carlisle took the news well, accepting everything. Edward, on the other hand, looked confused.

"I'm not confused, well at least not about what you explained." He said.

This startled me. How did he know I thought he was confused?

"Sorry for scaring you. But I'm now scaring myself, that's why I'm confused."

I stared at him.

"Oh… I think you can read minds."

"What?"

"Some vampires have special skills. Rose has her beauty, I have unconditional love. You must be able to read minds."

That explains it.

"It sure does"

That will take a while to get used to.

"You have no idea"

"I think we should take you two hunting."

When we got in the forest, their instincts took over, like mine and Rose's did all those years ago. As the months went by their eyes faded from red to topaz.

Carlisle was determined to become a doctor again. He wanted to save lives with his super hearing and smell. I helped worked with him on techniques I learned in the 635 years of my existence.

My feelings for him only increased as the days went by, and I was wondering if he would ever see me the same way.

My thoughts were answered one night while Rose and Edward were hunting.

"Esme?" He was reading the paper sitting in a chair in the living room. I was on the couch writing about that horrible pandemic.

"Yes."

"How do you feel about Edward and I joining your coven?"

"First, it is not my coven, but my family. Second, I would be delighted if you joined us."

"And what would you say if I said I love you?"

"I would say I love you too."

"Really?"

"Truly"

He smiled then, and then walked over and kissed me. That was the best day of my existence. He asked for my hand in marriage, which I gave him.

16 Years Later

My lovely family is located in Appalachia, Virginia. Rose was hunting somewhere in Tennessee, and had been gone for two days. Carlisle is at the hospital, while I stay home. Edwards off somewhere.

"Esme?"

There's Rose now. But she had a human with her. He was bloody all over.

"I found him after he was mauled by a bear in Tennessee. He's lost a lot of blood. Please save him Esme. I would do it myself but I don't think I could do it."

"Only if you explain to him everything about our life style. Promise?"

"Promise."

And I did save him. After 3 days of him yelling, I was glad it was over. He could be very loud.

When his eyes opened, and he saw Rose, he said "It's the angel who saved my life."

That made me laugh. Now there were two angels in the family.

Then in weeks to follow Emmett and Rosalie fell in love. Thank goodness because Rose was the only on to keep Emmett in check. They got married, but after a while, Carlisle and I kicked them out on their own.

In 1945, they came back, and had calmed down. Five years later, Alice and Jasper showed up. Alice had seen me before, using her gift of foresight. Interesting couple but I welcomed to my family.

In 2005, while in Forks Washington, Edward fell in love with Bella. I was so happy for them when they got married in 2006. That is my life.

THE END


End file.
